


Můžeme tančit všichni tři!

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Weddings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Kratičká povídka popisující Sherlockovy pocity během svatebního valčíku.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Можем танцевать втроём](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342087) by [Cats_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Queen/pseuds/Cats_Queen)



Sherlock stál na pódiu s houslemi pod bradou a hrál. Po očku sledoval osamělou tančící dvojici uprostřed parketu, ale cítil, že se nesmí dívat příliš intenzivně, nebo to nezvládne. Už takhle mu po tváři stékala osamělá slza.  
Jemu, který se kdysi honosil titulem vysoce funkční sociopat. A k tomu všechny ty řeči jeho okolí, jak je tenhle den významný a všechno se mění!  
Pokusil se očima vyhledat Johna, ale ten měl zrak hypnotizovaně upřený jen na nevěstu. Tak Sherlock pevně zavřel oči, zdánlivě kvůli soustředění, ve skutečnosti aby se nerozplakal a statečně dohrál Watsonovský valčík až do konce.  
Ozval se mohutný potlesk, novomanželská dvojice se se zářícími úsměvy uklonila na všechny strany. Než se parket chaoticky zaplní ostatními hosty, měl by přijít ještě tradiční tanec nevěsty s jejím tatínkem.  
Blondýnka zářivě modrých očí se usmála na Johna a pak se obrátila k pódiu.  
“Co tam tak stojíš? Na tebe čekáme!”  
“Ale .. ale ...” zakoktal se Sherlock.  
“Mám si zatančit s otcem a já mám náhodou dva!” usmála se potměšile Rosie a její čerstvý manžel přátelsky kývnul hlavou, aby to už detektiv nezdržoval.  
“Ale kdo bude hrát?”  
“Přehrávač! Už jsem si něco nachystala!”  
Sherlock se omámeně vydal na parket, kde ho z jedné strany vzal za ruku John a z druhé Rosie.  
“Copak můžeme tančit všichni tři?” pokusil se o poslední vágní protest, ale to už ho oba jeho taneční partneři uchopili kolem pasu a zazněla hudba – jeho vlastní kompozice, kterou nahrál před mnoha lety, aby si mohli na své vlastní svatbě zatančit s Johnem.  
“Jak vidíš, ve třech nám to jde skvěle!” špitl mu do ucha ochraptělým hlasem jeho doktor. Sherlock jen kývnul a raději mlčel, protože měl dojetím svázané hrdlo.  
Všichni tři: jeden detektivní konzultant, jeho manžel a jejich dcera.

**Author's Note:**

> Doufám, že se Vám tahle maličkost líbila zanecháte mi nějaké kudos a komentáře.


End file.
